deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dormammu
Dormammu is a character from Marvel Comics. He is Doctor Strange's arch-enemy. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Asriel Dreemurr vs. Dormammu * Dormammu vs Darkseid * Dimentio vs Dormammu * Exdeath vs. Dormammu * Dormammu vs Giratina * Dormammu vs Jedah Dohma * Dormammu vs Lucemon * Dormammu vs Madoka Kaname * Pyron vs Dormammu * Dormammu vs Queen Sectonia (Completed) * Trigon VS Dormammu ''' (Completed) '''Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Aku (Samurai Jack) * Anti-Monitor * Anti-Spiral (Gurren Lagann) * Asura (Asura's Wrath) * Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) * Doctor Manhattan * Gargos (Killer Instinct) * Hendrickson (Seven Deadly Sins) * HIM (Powerpuff Girls) * Konoe A. Mercury * Madoka Kaname (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) * Millenniummon (Digimon) * Sailor Galaxia (Sailor Moon) * Saitama (One Punch Man) * Shazam * Susanoo * Zamasu * Blaze (Mortal Kombat) History Dormammu is a demon who was born ages ago as one of vastly powerful trans-dimensional entities of pure energy called the Faltine, he and his sister Umar create corporeal bodies to increase their powers by sacrificing their parent Sinifer. This resulted with the siblings being banished from their home dimension, eventually coming to a timeless realm known as the Dark Dimension. There, the siblings played with the ambitions of the Mhuruuk king Olnar until Dormammu betrayed the king and Umar to become god-king of the Dark Dimension. Since then, having bound his life force with the Dark Dimension, Dormammu sought to gradually merge other realms of existence to his own while spreading his worship to any sorcerers throughout the multiverse who invoked his powers. His only opposition is the current Sorcerer Supreme: Doctor Strange. Death Battle Info Best described as "something worse than a demon", Dormammu is presented as the most powerful and malevolent of the Faltine. He is immortal as he is being of pure Eldtrich energy, able to reform after his semi-corporeal body may be dissipated. Among his numerous powers are energy projection, protective shields, time travel, teleportation, soul manipulation, life force absorption, energy/matter manipulation, power bestowal, and opening portals. He can even absorb versions of himself from a different timeline to amplify his already immense power. He is most powerful in the Dark Dimension, able to use the environment itself as a weapon. Feats * In 1666, he made his first attempt on Earth by causing the Great Fire of London and using the life-force of its victims to link the two dimensions via Stonehenge. * In 1888, Dormammu played a role in the starting the string of murders done by Jack the Ripper. * Erects a barrier to banish all the Mindless Ones to a pocket of the Dark Dimension. * Seals Eternity. * Dormammu, maddened by rage, challenges Eternity himself. Both plunge into battle, with Dormammu's energies threatening to tear apart the fabric of Eternity before Eternity is successful in crushing him between two flaming spheres that create an explosion brighter than a thousand exploding suns. Even then he was not defeated, and only sends him hurtling into another dimension. The battle, however, does end in Eternity's favour. * Bound Zom's hands in the chains of living bondage. He and Eternity were responsible for sealing Zom, who was a threat so great that the Living Tribunal itself intervened directly to stop him. * Takes on Odin in the famous "cosmic chess" scene, wherein Dormammu acts as the representative for Lord Chaos, playing for the balance between the two abstracts. Though the game ends in a draw, as it is the way the "cosmic balance is maintained", Dormammu distinctly holds the upper hand when Thor walks in, and checks Odin twice. * Destroys the Drydock HQ of the Guardians of the Galaxy when he invaded their timeline.. The Guardians in this timeline included a Phoenix Force host, and Herald of Galactus. * Overwhelms a host of the Phoenix Force * Was throwing all the Guardians into another Nether-Realm dimension. * Imprisons their Universe's Sorcerer Supreme * Extinguishes the flames of the Spirit of Vengeance. * Defeats the Ancient One (the Strange of the timeline). This was done by taking the combined assault of all the Guardians and Strange,and redirecting it at Dr. Strange / Ancient One himself. * Imprisons Gaea. * Seals the Eye of Agamotto, which by his own admission, is one of the most powerful and unique mystical artefacts across all the worlds. * With a gesture, casts the Crimson Bands of Cytorrak across New York. Dr. Strange cannot outfly them, or dodge them. * Warps the Baxter Building between numerous layers of spacetime. It was said to be undetectable by those within (The FF) and would have taken them months to reach the side-walk in front of the structure should they attempt leaving. * Strange stated that he was learning the secrets of the Earth dimension's space-time, and would soon be able to challenge the Celestials themselves. Dormammu swears he will burn them in the Flames of the Faltine. * Dormammu summons the great black magicians from across the universe. His power (and subsequent promises) make them swear fealty to Dormammu, even though some of them want nothing to do with the Earth. * Funnels all of the Darkness of his Dimension through himself and attacks Strange, who says even the Shield of the Seraphim cannot hold for long. * Absorbs Umar and Mordo. * Distorts the astral form of Dr. Strange with a gesture. * The Defenders (Surfer, Classic Strange, Hulk, and Ghost Rider) cannot put him down. He's not even using one-tenth of his power. Strange even warped his ego prior with the Eye of Agamotto. * Is the creator of Satannish, a Demon Lord with power on par with that of Mephisto. * Imprisoned Mephisto. Flaws * Was once trapped in an inescapable time loop by Doctor Strange, forced to cease his attack on Earth in return for his freedom. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Absorption Users Category:Antagonists Category:Combatants that can absorb energy Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Demon Category:Dream Users Category:Elementals Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Gods Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Illusionists Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Marvel Characters Category:Marvel vs Capcom characters Category:Matter Manipulator Category:Pure Evil Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size Changers Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Time Manipulators Category:Time Travelers Category:Villains